Grumpy Lazuli
Lazuli Grumpy was born on June 18,1996. She was born in the Lazuli Mob. Her mother was Ziziphus and her father was Bulgarion. Grumpy was born with two sisters Sleepy,Smelly and one brother Stink. Her mother Ziziphus was the dominant female of Lazuli by then. By April Ziziphus gave birth to five pups. Then in mid May VAF006 aborted. Ziziphus aborted in June then in August gave birth to three pups then gave birth to four pups in September. In early October Shilingi,Swindle,Stink were predated. VAF007 gave birth to two pups by November. In January 1997 Ziziphus gave birth to four pups. VAF007 gave birth but her litter was lost in July. In late August Ziziphus gave birth to four pups. Then in January 1998 the group encountered another group, Eagles. Saka and Bafana disappeared. In March Ziziphus evicted VAF007. VAF007 disappeared. Argon and Delpheus left the group and founded Whiskers with Young Ones females. Then in early September Grumpy was pregnant as well as her sisters Cazanna,Kowala,Smelly. Grumpy lost her litter. Kowala and Cazanna aborted. Smelly gave birth but her litter was lost. In January 1999 Ziziphus gave birth to three pups. Grumpy was pregnant in April but she and Ziziphus aborted their litters. Cazanna and Kowala both lost their litters in May. Then by mid June the group encountered Young Ones. Kowala died. Then by January 2001 Ziziphus evicted Grumpy and Sleepy. Moomins The two females then teamed up with two Drie Doring males,Burgan,Buddah and formed the Moomins Mob. Grumpy took dominant female and Burgan took dominant male. By February 2001 both Grumpy and her sister Sleepy were pregnant. Sleepy aborted her litter. Grumpy gave birth to five pups,Hemulen,Snorkmaiden,Stinky,The Groke,Too-Ticky. By March Sleepy is pregnant and in April gave birth to four pups. Then in early May 2001 Grumpy gave birth to four pups,Grandpa Grumble,Misable,Mymble,Toft. Sleepy aborted. Grumpy gave birth to five pups in June,Ayarabee,Rogopstaan,Dzidzia,Mungo,Mapla Hamadryas. The group then encountered Young Ones Mob. By July both Grumpy and Sleepy are pregnant.Sleepy gave birth but her litter was most probably killed by Grumpy, who gave birth to six pups,Caravaggio,Frida,Georgia,Kadinsky,Rothko,Priscasso. In August Buddah left the group but returned. In late August Grumpy gave birth to four pups,Micho,Fluffernutter,Rocky,Penn. Sleepy gave birth to five pups. In September 2001 Grumpy was pregnant and gave birth to six pups,Maverick,Goose,Trompet,Ice Man,Viper,Triggar. By Late September Sleepy aborted a litter. By late October Grumpy then gave birth to four pups,Jelly Bean,Humble Bunn,Crossp,Majica Beetle. In December the group encountered Lazuli. Grumpy gave birth to five pups in January 2002, Hoppla Madras,Ping Pon,Shrizzle,Seal,Snorky. In March she gave birth to four pups,McGroka,Jonks,Spider Wave,Grosse. By June Grumpy evicted Sleepy. Then on November 18,2007 Grumpy gives birth to 4 pups Bunne,Blist,Bob Bop and Binnme. In July Grumpy's daughters Frida,Misable,Ayarabee were pregnant. All lost litters. Grumpy had many litters in the years,making Moomins a large group. Her long-term partner Burgan died from disease in July 2009. Her son Toft took over as dominant male but soon four wild males joined and where Leonardo took dominance. Grumpy lost dominance to her daughter Hemulen in mid December 2009. Then after Grumpy gave birth to her last litter of three pups, she sadly died from disease in late December 2009. The mob is led by her daughter Hemulen. Hemulen died and another of Grumpy's daughters Blist leads Moomins. Other Links Moomins Mob Lazuli Mob Ziziphus Lazuli Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Moomins meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats